


K is for Kisses

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing Prompts, M/M, Multi, Only the Bodhi/Cassian/K-2SO chapter is explicit, trashing han solo vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: A series of prompt fills for kisses originally posted on my tumblr. Pairings listed in chapter titles.





	1. Cassian/Leia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Cynical-Harlequin a.k.a. Artemis1000](http://cynical-harlequin.tumblr.com)

**1\. A kiss that shouldn’t have happened, but neither regrets it.**

 

This shouldn’t be happening. He’s not even sure  _how_  it’s happening, one moment they were arguing over which assets to send on a mission and the next he’s being pushed into a chair, a bona fide princess in his lap.

Leia hesitates there, hovering over him like she’s waiting to be pushed away, but Cassian Andor didn’t survive the Death Star twice to let an opportunity like this pass. He grins, heart pounding in his chest.

“Are you going to kiss me or choke me, Your Highness?”

It’s maybe not the best thing to say, more cocky than normal for him, but Leia has a thing for scoundrels apparently. She settles her hands on his shoulders, only a short slide from there to his throat. Then she leans in close, staring him down with fire flashing in her eyes.

“Why can’t we do both?”

Trained spy or not, Cassian can’t keep still at that, surging forward to capture her mouth in a bruising kiss. Leia doesn’t hold back, using teeth and tongue to her advantage until he’s practically helpless under the assault. His hips have a mind of their own, grinding up into the heat between her legs with purpose.

Leia moans. By the door, someone clears their throat nervously. It’s a tech, shuffling several datapads in his hands.

“S-sorry! I’m supposed to set this room up for a meeting? I didn’t know anyone was in here, I swear. Um…” He looks back over his shoulder and then back at the two of them, still locked together on a chair, his gaze decidedly fixed on the wall instead of their flushed faces. “You’ve got maybe five minutes before half the Council comes in.”

Cassian chuckles and tugs Leia back down for another, much softer kiss.

“I’m going to need more than five minutes, if you’re interested.”

Leia sighs, wriggling her hips against his still very interested lap.

“I think I’m actually supposed to be in that meeting. Raincheck?”

Cassian groans, cursing meetings and Alliance Council nonsense alike. It’s going to be a long lonely walk back to his quarters.

“You’re a cruel woman, Leia Organa.”

It’s telling, how delighted she looks at those words. She climbs off his lap, smirking as he adjusts his pants and stands up. Cassian turns, taking her face in his hands and pressing one last kiss against her mouth.

“The answer’s yes, of course. I am … at your mercy, Princess.”

As he walks out the door, Cassian looks pointedly at the tech, sizing him up. “You saw nothing, understood?”

The tech gulps. “O-of course, Captain.”

Cassian smiles and walks away. He hopes this goes somewhere, maybe he can take that fool Solo down a notch or two.


	2. Jyn/Bodhi, implied Cassian/Jyn and Cassian/Bodhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [WritinRedHead](http://writinredhead.tumblr.com)

**1\. A kiss that shouldn’t have happened, but neither regrets it.**

 

Bodhi knows he shouldn’t feel guilty. Cassian had been explicitly clear when he’d left.

‘Take care of each other.’

He thinks, ‘of course we will’, but Cassian needs more reassurance than that, still worried because his two relationships don’t also intersect. Except maybe now they do, because Cassian’s been gone two weeks longer than expected and he’s woken up with Jyn in his bed for the last week, cold fingers pressed against his spine. 

He rolls over, pulling Jyn into the cocoon of his arms. He’s never felt any stirring of attraction for a woman before, though he can appreciate Jyn’s beauty, especially relaxed in half sleep. Layers of worry stripped away. He presses a kiss to her forehead and runs his hand down her back. 

Jyn sighs and curls forward, tucking herself against his chest. He thinks she’s almost asleep, but then her mouth is pressed against his, warm and soft. 

“Cassian.”

He freezes, pulling away, and her eyes flutter open. Jyn swallows, gets her bearings and ducks her head. “Sorry, Bodhi. I- “ 

Bodhi squeezes his eyes shut and breathes for a second. “No. It’s - it’s alright. I miss him too, you know.”

Jyn pulls him in closer, her hands gripping his back. “That doesn’t give me the right to take advantage.”

Bodhi breathes, feeling the steady thud of her heart beating against his chest, the rise and fall of her breathing. It’s peace, and comfort, and home. It’s love, without the desperate want that he feels with Cassian. 

Bodhi tucks a loose strand of hair behind Jyn’s ear and tips her face up so he can look in her eyes. He presses a kiss against her mouth, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. 

“We have to take care of each other, right?”

Jyn smiles and relaxes in his arms. There’s someone missing still, but it’s less lonely this way. 

Bodhi sends a prayer out and holds Jyn close. 

‘Come home soon, love.’


	3. Jyn/Leia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Canadian-Girlfriend](http://canadian-girlfriend.tumblr.com/)

**8\. A kiss while intoxicated**.

Jyn can’t stop laughing. They’re meant to be celebrating: the end of finals, the end of the semester, the end of Leia’s frankly ridiculous relationship with one Han Solo. Jyn tips some more vodka into her cup, twisting around from her spot on the floor to find the cranberry juice. 

Leia’s cackling, laying on her back on the carpet, her hair spread out around her. “You should have seen his face, Jyn! Like he couldn’t believe I wasn’t interested in hanging around in that POS pickup truck anymore. 

Jyn can feel the giggles bubbling up out of her, finally spotting the juice on the other side of where Leia is lying. She tips forward onto her knees, crawling forward until she’s practically draped in Leia’s lap. She doesn’t realize that Leia’s stopped laughing until she goes to pull back and finds that there are arms wrapped around her waist.

“Uh, can I help you?”

Suddenly, Leia sobs. “What if no one ever wants me again, Jyn? What if he was the one and I just gave it all up because I don’t like his truck?!”

Jyn gives up on trying to get away, turning her body so that she’s settled between Leia’s bent knees, looking down at her friend fondly. 

“We both know that his truck wasn’t the problem, Leia. And you’re a fool if you think you won’t find someone else. You’re smart and stubborn and beautiful - who wouldn’t want that combination?”

Leia’s breath hitches in her throat, her cheeks turning pink, though that might be from the alcohol. Her next words are quiet though, nervous in a way that Leia never is. 

“You wouldn’t.”

Jyn freezes, staring down at Leia. Nevermind that she’s had a crush on Leia since their first day on campus, colliding in the hallway and complaining about how disgusting their roommates were. Nevermind that Leia’s never shown the slightest bit of attraction for another woman before and has been in an on-again-off-again relationship with a man for the last two years. Nevermind that this is a very bad idea and possibly the end of their friendship.

Jyn doesn’t care. Leia’s warm and soft below her, and she’s just implied that she wants Jyn. There will never be an opportunity like this again. 

Jyn leans down slowly, giving Leia every chance to push her away. When their mouths meet she sighs, opening to Jyn’s tongue like  _she’s_  the one who’s been waiting this long. Jyn presses her knuckles against Leia’s jaw, tilting her mouth open further and rocking their hips together. 

She really hopes she remembers this in the morning. 


	4. Cassian/Bodhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [FallSouthWinter](http://fallsouthwinter.tumblr.com)

**13\. A kiss after yearning for it for far too long**

Cassian feels like he’s been waiting his whole life for this. It’s almost true. 

_‘I’ve been in this fight since I was six years old,’ he screams and watches them all flinch away, all except Bodhi who’d looked at him and understood, imperial troops marching his home to dust._

Except now, it’s over. So sudden that he feels like he’s dropped out of hyperspace early, and he’d be lost if it weren’t for Bodhi’s hands on his shoulders, a smile of joy breaking across his face. 

He pulls Bodhi close, turning him away from the revelry springing up around them in the firelight. He’s been waiting his life for the fall of the Empire, but he’s also been waiting for  _this_  since the day Bodhi came into his life. 

Bodhi’s still laughing when he leans in for the first kiss, just barely catching the corner of his mouth. A suggestion. A question. Bodhi’s mouth snaps closed, his hands tightening on Cassian’s arms. Then he smiles, soft and shy, eyes fluttering closed. 

Cassian’s heart soars like the x-wings still landing in the clearing.  _‘Finally.’_

He presses Bodhi back against a tree and forces himself to slow down. He wants to remember every moment of this, the flush chasing across Bodhi’s cheeks, his hair disheveled and matted from his flight helmet. Cassian touches Bodhi’s face, the rasp of his beard and the soft lines that crinkle at the corner of his eyes when he smiles. He’s smiling now, looking at Cassian like he’s been waiting just as long for this moment. 

Their eyes meet, understanding and hope and love captured there, and suddenly Cassian can’t wait any more. 

He leans in and presses their lips together, pulling back and rushing forward again to tease Bodhi’s mouth open with his tongue. Bodhi gasps and pulls Cassian closer, hands fisted into the back of his shirt. It’s electric, the way they fit together so well, Bodhi’s face tipped up to his like he’s accepting an offering. Cassian wants to offer him everything, but most of all his heart. 

Bodhi sighs and pulls back, pressing kisses to his jaw and his neck before leaning his head back against the tree and looking up at the stars. 

“Is this my reward? For doing the right thing back then?”

Cassian shakes his head. “No. For being a good man, Bodhi. For being you. Stars, I love you. You must know that.”

Bodhi smiles, wryly. “Then why have we waited this long?”

Cassian looks up at the stars, listens to their friends celebrating the victory and feels the warmth of Bodhi pressed up against him. He brushes the hair out of Bodhi’s face. 

“Isn’t it all the sweeter, knowing that we’re free?”

From the urgency of Bodhi’s next kiss, Cassian think he agrees. 


	5. Bodhi/Cassian/K-2SO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also for [WritinRedHead](http://writinredhead.tumblr.com)

**11\. Kissing in someone else’s bed.**

Bodhi crawled forward on hands and knees, finally settling his weight against Cassian’s braced thighs. He leaned down, brushing his nose along Cassian’s jaw and latching onto Cassian’s neck with his mouth. He fully intended to leave a mark behind, something to remember this moment when the adrenaline had stopped rushing through them. 

Cassian moaned, his chest vibrating as the sound rolled through him. Bodhi grinned and tipped his head to the side, glancing at K-2 laid out beside them. He didn’t know why Solo had a bed big enough for two grown men plus a 7 foot tall droid, but he was not going to complain about it. 

“What next, Kay?” he asked, chuckling as Cassian’s hips rolled up against him. 

“Kiss me already, please”, Cassian begged breathlessly. 

Bodhi pushed himself up, hands sliding over Cassian’s chest. His weight settled more solidly into Cassian’s lap, against the cock trapped between them. 

K-2 reached forward and touched Bodhi’s mouth, metal fingers sliding over his lips gently. 

“He wants a kiss.”

Bodhi wiggled, rising up onto his knees and then back down again. Cassian’s eyes rolled back into his head. 

“What do you want, Kay?”

Kay tilted his head, considering. “You should kiss me, instead.”

Bodhi laughed, wrapping his fingers around Kay’s wrist. He brought Kay’s hand back to his mouth, lapping at the tip of one elegant finger with his tongue. Kay’s oculars dimmed and brightened like a minor short circuit, so Bodhi did it again, closing his mouth around two fingers this time. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, glancing at Cassian who was suddenly very still. 

K-2 made a noise that Bodhi had never heard before, a staticy sort of growl that made the hair on his arms stand on end. Cassian stared, then reached out to wrap his hand around Bodhi’s cock, thumb sliding across the tip. 

Bodhi’s hips jerked forward and he sucked harder, K-2′s fingers filling his mouth. He took a deep breath through his nose and swallowed, pleasure singing through him as Kay’s eyes flickered to black, another burst of static coming from his vocabulator. He eased the fingers out of his mouth carefully, setting Kay’s hand down against his chest plate and turning his attention back to Cassian. 

Cassian grinned, twisting his fist around Bodhi’s cock and urging him to move, every slide back dragging against Cassian’s cock beneath him. 

“Oh fuck. Stars, Cassian, just like that.”

Cassian groaned and drove his hips up, reaching up with his other hand to cover Bodhi’s mouth. 

“Hush, before everyone on board hears you.”

There was a clang of fist against metal and then an exasperated voice called through the wall. “Everyone on board can  _already_  hear you. You’re buying me a new mattress, Andor, mark my words!”

Bodhi tensed and came with a shout, painting white across Cassian’s chest. 

“Damn it, Rook, I did not need to hear  _that_!”

Bodhi collapsed onto the bed beside Cassian, swiping his fingers through his own come and reaching for Cassian’s cock. 

“Remember that in your dreams, Solo! I bet this is the most action this bed’s seen in years!”

Cassian laughed even as his breath hitched in his chest. Beside them, K-2′s reboot finished and his oculars glowed with a soft white light. 

They were safe and warm and together, afterglow easing all the tension from Bodhi’s limbs and his own body well on it’s way toward climax. 

That was well worth a new mattress in his mind. 


	6. Bodhi/Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [archival_hogwash](http://archival_hogwash.tumblr.com)

**3\. A kiss during Spin the Bottle that means more than it should.**

Bodhi looked down, watching the beer bottle spin around on the floor. He couldn’t remember whose idea this had been, but it had seemed like a good one at the time. He tipped his head back, draining the last of the beer from his own bottle. It felt good to relax, final exams out of the way and only graduation looming in the near future. Cassian was waxing poetic about chance and destiny somewhere in the corner, a gaggle of undergrads gazing at him adoringly. 

He didn’t blame them, he’d been there before. 

Bodhi’s attention was drawn back to the game when the person sitting next to him elbowed him in the ribs. He looked over, setting his bottle on the floor beside him, just in time to realize that the game bottle was pointing at him and there was a young blond guy crawling towards him. 

Bodhi wasn’t expecting a lap full of enthusiastic drunk boy, but any thoughts of complaint disappeared when lithe arms wrapped around his shoulders, bright blue eyes staring into his own.

_‘Oh shit, he’s hot.’_

“Hi, I’m Luke,” the blond said, his smile lighting up his whole face. Bodhi felt his heart start to race. He was screwed.

Then, there were soft hands tilting his face up, warm breath against his lips and the barest brush of a kiss. Bodhi sat, stunned for a second too long, and Luke moved to climb out of Bodhi’s space while the rest of the group groaned in disappointment. 

“What kind of kiss was that?”

“At least give us a little flash of tongue, come on now!”

Bodhi startled, grabbing at Luke’s shirt to pull him back down. Luke huffed out a laugh against his mouth, his eyes darting between Bodhi’s eyes and his lips. 

“Not done with me yet?”

Bodhi grinned and caught his lower lip between his teeth, smile growing even further as Luke’s breath hitched. He leaned forward and brought one hand up around the back of Luke’s neck to hold him in place. 

“I haven’t even introduced myself yet.”

Then he kissed Luke, sliding his tongue across Luke’s lower lip and chasing the taste of cheap beer from his tongue. Luke moaned and settled into Bodhi’s lap, tilting his head to the side and letting Bodhi plunder his mouth. 

From the corner of the room, Cassian let out a wolf whistle. 

“Yeah, get in there, Bodhi!”

Bodhi laughed, pulling back to catch his breath. Luke’s eyes were closed, his mouth red and wet. 

He needed to thank whoever suggested this game. 

Luke’s eyes opened, blinking a few times until the dazed expression disappeared from his face.

“Wow.”

Chuckling, Bodhi took in Luke’s eager face, the pleasant weight in his lap dragging up less than innocent thoughts. He dragged his fingers down the back of Luke’s neck, encouraged by the way Luke leaned into the touch.

“You want to get out of here?”

Luke’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

“Stars, yes.”

Whoever invented Spin the Bottle was a genius.


	7. Cassian/Bodhi/Jyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [semisweetshadow](http://semisweetshadow.tumblr.com)

**2\. A kiss even though “we’re just friends” (a “platonic” kiss that is anything but).**

It’s New Years Eve.

It’s New Years Eve and Bodhi is (once again), alone. It shouldn’t bother him so much, he has good friends, an apartment, a job… What more could a guy ask for? 

Bodhi smiles at Cassian and Jyn, dancing like idiots to some 80s song that he’s going to have stuck in his brain for the next three days. Jyn waves at him to come join them, the bracelets around her wrist sliding up to her elbow. Cassian grabs her hand and spins her until she laughs, loud enough to be heard over the music. 

Bodhi’s heart clenches in his chest. Shaking his head ‘no’, he heads over to the kitchen of whoever’s apartment they’ve ended up in to refill his beer. Shut away from the noise of the party, Bodhi leans against the counter and closes his eyes. 

They’re his friends. That’s enough. 

The door to the kitchen swings open, the peaceful moment lost to the sounds of someone digging through the fridge. Bodhi glances at his watch. 11:55. Five more minutes and he can start pushing Cassian and Jyn toward the door. If they’re lucky, they’ll be able to catch a cab before people start leaving the bars. He pushes away from the counter with a sigh, grabbing his cup and steeling himself for more classic 80s hits. 

****

_10…9…8...7..._

Bodhi slips out of the crowd of people, making a beeline for the wall. The last thing he wants is some drunk person grabbing him for a kiss when the ball drops. He may be lonely, but an anonymous kiss won’t solve that problem. He’s almost free when a hand winds around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Listen, I’m flattered, but no thanks.”

Then he turns and finds Cassian looking at him, eyebrows drawn together. He looks a little confused, adorably flustered in fact, if Bodhi’s subconscience has anything to say about it. He politely tells his subconscience to shut it. Then Jyn’s bouncing into him, pushing them all into the corner of the room. 

“We found you!”, she crows, a grin plastered across her face.

Bodhi winces, his mouth twisting into a pained smile. 

“You found me. Ready to go?” 

Cassian takes a step closer. 

_6...5...4...3..._

“No, it isn’t midnight yet.”

“We have to have a kiss,” Jyn whispers, her face suddenly too close. 

“Well don’t let me get in your way. Have your kiss and then we’ll get out of here, alright?”

Except then Cassian’s somehow crowding even closer, his hand at Bodhi’s waist.

“No, we..” He swallows and his eyes slip closed, Jyn’s hand slipping up to touch Bodhi’s face. She finishes the sentence for him, voice tipping up at the end to make it a question. “We want to kiss you?”

_2...1..._

Bodhi can’t breath. They’re drunk. They’re drunk and this means nothing, just a kiss between friends on New Year’s Eve. But he’s the king of poor decisions, so he looks between his two friends and nods, preparing for a quick buss of lips across his mouth. Instead, Cassian grips his waist and leans in, his parted lips pressing against Bodhi’s mouth, the tip of his tongue slipping out to just barely graze against the seam of Bodhi’s lips before pulling away. 

Bodhi’s breath catches in his throat, barely a moment passing before Jyn’s hands are tipping his face down to hers, her teeth catching against his bottom lip before she takes it between hers, sucking on it softly and then pulling away. Cassian’s eyes are blown wide and he’s breathing like he’s run a marathon. 

Bodhi feels the same way, barely cognizant of the cheers of the other party goers celebrating the new year. 

He drops his head back against the wall with a dull thud. 

“What…what is happening?”

Jyn touches his throat, her small hands tracing down his neck to the hollow of his collarbone.

“We’re trying to take you home with us.”

Bodhi swallows.

“Just for tonight?”

Cassian’s voice is a rumble that he feels down to his toes.

“As long as you’ll have us, actually.”

Bodhi looks up, into the eyes of his two best friends, finding only sincerity there. 

Happy New Year indeed.


	8. Bodhi/Lando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [FallSouthWinter](http://fallsouthwinter.tumblr.com)

**5\. A kiss that blocks out the rest of the world for minutes.**

_a disclaimer first - 1) I have no idea how sabaac works so this might seem more like poker, sorry 2) I have no idea how poker works either, so this is made up from like movies and stuff. oops._

Lando looked on in awe, trying and failing to hide the grin threatening to split across his face. Beside him, Han looked down at his cards, his leg bouncing up and down minutely. Lando nudged his old friend with his knee, leaning back against the bench seat he and Han were sitting on and stretched his arms out along the back languidly.

Han’s opponent, one Bodhi Rook, former Imperial pilot, glanced at the cards in his hand, shifting them around nervously. If you could change what cards you were dealt by rearranging them, he’d have had ten new hands already. Bodhi’s eyes flashed up, almost too quickly to notice, but they didn’t land on Han or the cards Han held. Instead, they landed on Lando, darting from his hand gripped along the cushioned back of the bench behind Han’s shoulders, to his throat and finally his mouth. Bodhi swallowed visibly, looked back at his cards and pushed the last of his credits to the middle of the table.

“All in.”

Lando didn’t need to look at Han to know that he had that stupid shit-eating grin plastered on his face. That grin that made you want to punch the man if you were sitting across from him playing sabaac. Lando had seen that look far too many times in his life. He was glad to be on this side of the table for once.

Lando actually felt a little sorry for the kid.

Han pushed his credits across the table, slapping his cards down with a sharp ‘Ha!’ of delight. Lando groaned inwardly. Han could be such an ass sometimes. Then, Bodhi tilted his head to the side, all signs of nervousness seeming to slide off of him like water off the back of a duck. It was … intriguing to say the least.

Then, Bodhi laid his cards out on the table. Pure sabaac. Han sputtered beside him, but Lando couldn’t take his eyes off of Bodhi, at the soft smile that graced his lips. Bodhi didn’t gloat over his winnings, just collected the credits calmly and slipped out of the booth.

Lando watched, completely entranced by this enigma, suddenly realizing that said enigma was walking away. That certainly wouldn’t do. Scrambling out of the booth while Han protested loudly about card sharks, Lando made his way across the room toward where Bodhi had disappeared. The common area opened up into a hallway, crew quarters in one direction and meeting rooms in another. Lando took a chance and headed toward the quarters, figuring that Bodhi might be going to stash his winnings away.

He was so set on finding Bodhi, that he walked right past him, stopping only when Bodhi coughed loudly as he passed. Lando spun around to find Bodhi lounging against the wall, his cheeks flushed as he smiled against the fist pressed to his mouth.

“Looking for someone?”

Lando grinned, moving to stand beside Bodhi with one shoulder leaned against the wall. His smile grew as Bodhi turned to mirror him, arms crossed across his chest. A sudden thought of those arms braced against the wall flashed through Lando’s brain and he bit his lip to fend off how excited the prospect made him.

“Yeah, some card shark that just beat the pants off the best card shark I know, as a matter of fact.”

Bodhi leaned closer, conspiratorially, his voice dropping to a whisper.

“Nah, I’ll let him keep his pants. I could try to win yours though, if you want to try a hand against me..”

“I’m not sure there’d be a loser in that scenario.”

Lando’s smile softened. He was enjoying the flirting, but he suspected that they would end up exchanging quips all night if he didn’t get to the point.

“You want to take this somewhere more private? I’m pretty much a sure thing. If you’re interested that is.”

Bodhi turned, bracing one hand against the wall beside Lando’s head and caging him there with his body. He drew his gaze down from Lando’s face to his chest, lingering where their knees slotted together before dragging them back up to Lando’s eyes.

“I…definitely want that.”

Then, he leaned in and captured Lando’s mouth in a kiss that started out sweet and quickly dove toward explicit, Bodhi’s tongue claiming every inch of his mouth. Lando let his eyes drop closed, the world dropping away until it was just the slide of tongue over teeth and the gentle but insistent press of Bodhi’s hips against his own.

Bodhi pulled back, wiping his mouth against the back of his hand and grinning.

“Your mustache kind of tickles, you know.”

Lando winked. “Oh, you don’t know the half of it.”

Bodhi dipped his head and chuckled.

“My room’s down this way.”

Joining the Rebellion definitely had some perks.


	9. Cassian/Han

**12\. A kiss one (or both) doesn’t remember in the morning, but then remembers later.**

Cassian groaned and rolled over, flailing his arms as he fell from the couch to the floor. His stomach lurched and tried to escape through his throat. Cassian slapped his hand over his mouth, swallowing convulsively.

_‘Fucking mezcal.’_

“I am never drinking with you again, Andor.”

Han’s voice was as rough as sandpaper, grating against Cassian’s ears and making him wince.

“Oh my god, don’t talk. I feel like I got run over by a truck.”

Cassian rolled to his side, his eyes barely cracking open as he tried to see where Han had ended up. He found the other hangover victim sprawled out on his bed, which was, quite frankly, rude. Why had he slept on the couch while Han got the bed. For that matter, why was Han in his apartment in the first place.

“Fucking mezcal.”

“Amen to that,” Han intoned, one bare arm thrown across his face to block the sun coming through the one window in the whole apartment. Normally Cassian adored that window, a subtle reminder that the outside world existed when he got stuck inside his own head. Today, it could die in a fire.

That metaphor made no sense. He was possibly still a little drunk.

Taking a deep breath, Cassian rolled into his stomach and pushed up onto his knees, intent on mainlining some caffeine before his brain went fully on strike.

Han groaned, pulling the pillow out from under his head and covering his face with it.

“Stop breathing so loud. What is wrong with you?”

A smile tugged at Cassian’s lips, surprising even him. Grumpy, hungover Han was endearing, somehow.

“Making coffee.”

Han grunted, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“I take that back. I love you. You’re a prince among men.”

The smile took over Cassian’s face then, but he ignored it, shuffling across the floor to the kitchenette. He set up the coffee maker, leaning over to rest his face against the cool tile while the machine sputtered.

“Why did we drink so much, anyway?”

Cassian heard Han rolling around on the bed, the springs creaking as he sat up and then the quiet slap of his feet against the floor. Cassian opened his eyes in time to see Han stretch his arms up over his head toward the low ceiling, a pair of well worn boxers riding low on his hips.

_Soft, pale skin under his hands, the taut stretch of stomach and sharp hip bones, coarse hair leading his gaze lower…_

Cassian stood up, his elbow catching against the cabinet as he dragged his hands across his face.

_What the fuck._

Cassian yelped, grabbing his elbow and letting out a string of curses that would have earned him a mouthful of soap as a kid. Han grinned widely, walking into the kitchen and reaching past Cassian for a mug.

“Get spooked or something there? Yeesh. And no, I was kinda hoping you’d remember ‘cause I’m drawing a blank.”

Cassian dropped his elbow, scowling. His gaze drifted down from Han’s infuriating mouth to his neck, which bore several mouth shaped bruises and a set of teeth marks.

_The rasp of stubble against his lips, salt and sweat and the sharp alcohol taste of cologne on his tongue. A moan that rumbled through him, cock twitching with interest…_

Cassian swallowed, licking his lips and dragging his gaze back up to where Han was watching him, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“What…”

Cassian cut him off, stepping forward and taking Han’s face in his hands. He brushed their mouths together, then pressed in more firmly, ignoring the stale taste as he slid his tongue against Han’s.

Han drew in a breath through his nose, hands coming up to grasp at Cassian’s waist and turn him so he was pressed up against the counter. He pulled back after a moment, flashing a grin that made Cassian want to punch him and kiss him again in equal measure.

“Oh, thank fuck. I was starting to think I was going to have to seduce you all over again.”

Cassian leaned his head back against the cabinet, his mouth twitching up at the corner.

“I should make you do it anyway, just for that comment.”

Han winked, leaning in to whisper in Cassian’s ear.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yes, you will. Coffee first though.”

Han groaned, dropping his head down onto Cassian’s shoulder.

“Have I mentioned that I love you yet? A prince, I swear to god.”


End file.
